thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Take This Job and Squeeze It
Take This Job and Squeeze It is the 1st episode of 6teen. Plot Summary Two wealthy best friends, Caitlin and Tricia, arrive at the Galleria Mall for a day of shopping and hanging out, while Jonesy, Jen, Nikki, Jude and Wyatt plan on getting part-time jobs at the mall so they can all work and hang at the same place together during summer vacation. Jen, the only one of the then-gang of five currently with a job, has worked at the Big Squeeze lemonade stand at the food court for a year so she can get the work experience needed to land her dream job at the Penalty Box sporting goods store, where she has a job interview lined up later. The rest of the gang also have interviews lined up - Jonesy at the Gigantoplex Cinemas, Nikki at a travel agency, Jude at the North Shore Surf & Skate shop and Wyatt at the Grind Me coffee house - and Jen recommends to them that they practice their interviews so they'll be ready for them, but her advice goes unheeded by her friends, who seem confident that they'll ace their interviews and get the jobs they want. While shopping at the Khaki Barn, Caitlin discovers after a purchase is denied that her credit card has reached its limit, so she phones her father for help with the card, and he recommends that she get a job in order to pay off the debt she has incurred and to teach her the value of a dollar, causing her to freak out before her card gets clipped in half by one of The Clones. The gang and Caitlin then go to their job interviews, where each deals with the interviews in different manners. Not long after, the gang meets back at the food court, where Jonesy, Wyatt, Jude and Nikki are moping because none of them got their hoped-for jobs, and Caitlin shows up with an ice cream sundae and sits at a separate table, also dejected that she did not get hired where she applied for work. Jen appears a moment later, wearing the Penalty Box's referee-style uniform, and announces that she got the job after breezing through her interview, meaning that her last day at the Big Squeeze is drawing near and she needs to find and train someone new to take over her old job. After hearing that none of the gang got hired, Jen offers to hire any of her friends on the spot, without an interview, to take over for her at the lemon stand, but they walk off laughing while going off to try their luck at other stores. Moments later, Jen overhears Caitlin crying at another table. Jen asks what is wrong and Caitlin explains her plight, so Jen (after sorting through a number of job applications, including one from a goth girl and one from a very scary-looking character) takes pity on her and offers to hire and train her to take over the Big Squeeze. Caitlin accepts and Jen then gives her a Big Squeeze uniform (a lemon hat and apron), but when Caitlin refuses to wear the hat, Jen tells her that she has to wear it if she wants to work at the lemon, so Caitlin concedes and puts on the hat. Caitlin explains that she can't start training right away because she has a manicure appointment, but she changes her mind when Jen asks how she plans to pay for her manicure without a credit card. Jonesy, Nikki, Jude and Wyatt later return to the food court, all having landed new jobs, but none are what most of them had hoped for - Jonesy is hired at the Soda Hop, a 1950s-themed restaurant (only to get fired 10 minutes later when he tried hitting on the hostess, who was also the boss's daughter), Wyatt lands a job at the Spin This music store and is immediately placed in the country music section (where, he explains, they always put new employees) and Nikki refuses to discuss her new job. Only Jude has landed a job where he actually wanted to work - at a food court kiosk called Stick It, where he was automatically hired to manage the stand after giving an embellished interview (at Jonesy's encouragement) where he claimed to already run two shops. When Nikki reminds him that he's never worked before and that he is now responsible, as the Stick It's new manager, for the kiosk and all its food, Jude realizes the gravity of his situation. Jen is in the middle of training Caitlin at the Big Squeeze when Caitlin spots Tricia walking by and calls her over. Tricia initially doesn't recognize her friend (on account of the uniform she is wearing), but Caitlin explains that she's going to be in charge of the lemon, then accidentally spills some lemonade on Tricia, who decides to end her friendship with Caitlin and walks off, pointing out that she can't be seen with someone who works for a living. Jonesy and Jude excuse themselves for lunch and head to Wonder Taco, where they get served by Julie, a skinny and nerdy girl with braces and headgear, who, after thinking that the guys are making fun of her for working at the eatery, fills their orders, then empties a dustpan into the tacos and spits on them for good measure before handing them over to Jonesy and Jude. Later, while Jen cleans up and Caitlin is about to answer her cell phone, she accidentally drops the phone in a blender and shreds it when the blender activates, causing Jen to lose her patience and list (quite loudly) the many reasons why Caitlin is not suitable for the job, when Coach Halder, Jen's new boss, comes by the food court, witnesses what is going on at the lemon and berates Jen, telling her that he's now having second thoughts about hiring her over what he saw. Caitlin, not wanting to be the reason for Jen potentially losing her Penalty Box job, then steps up and pleads Jen's case to Halder, explaining that Jen has been nothing but kind and patient with her while training her to take over the Big Squeeze and that she should be given a chance, making Halder reconsider and allow Jen to keep her new job. Nikki, who initially was not fond of Caitlin because of her being a rich girl, witnesses her saving Jen's Penalty Box job and expresses her admiration over Caitlin's resourcefulness, but when Caitlin tells everyone just how much she spent using her credit card, Nikki tells her that she's going to be working at the Big Squeeze for quite a while. While the rest of the gang welcomes Caitlin into their inner circle, Nikki announces that she has to get ready for work, but not before telling Jonesy that Julie takes the orders of those she doesn't like at Wonder Taco. Jen asks where Nikki is working, but she still won't say where her new job is, so the gang follows her and they find out - Nikki is now employed at the Khaki Barn, where The Clones all greet her, and she is revolted about having to work there because the store stands for all that she is against (including conformity and mass consumerism). Trivia *Here are the questions the gang are asked during their interviews: **1. Why do you want to work here? **2. Where do you see yourself in five years? **3. If you were a tree, what kind of tree would you be? **4. What was your biggest accomplishment? **5. What are your worst qualities? *Jen worked at the Big Squeeze a year before all the rest of her friends got jobs so in the future she could work at the Penalty Box. She also worked here to pay for repairs to the team bus she crashed and the equipment shed it crashed into. *This episode is focused on the main group to introduce them to the series. *Caitlin and Tricia were friends for a whole year before Tricia ended their friendship. *There are many hints dropped that Caitlin is new to the area; for example, Jen says she started at their school this year. **Although Jen had been aware of Caitlin for quite some time (even to the point of knowing her parents were wealthy), she'd never made an effort to get to know the new girl at their school. The rest of the gang are even less familiar with Caitlin, with only Wyatt recognizing her "from somewhere". *We learn in this episode that Jonesy's dad and Jen's mom are dating, something which becomes more of a subplot in seasons 2 and 3. *Jen has worked at the Big Squeeze for a year before giving the job to Caitlin. *This is the only episode in the entire series were we see Jen working at the Big Squeeze. *The first major 6teen character to appear in the episode is Caitlin. *The first character seen is Tricia Holmes. *The first store ever seen is Nice Cinnabuns. *This is the first episode (also known as the pilot episode) of the series. *The "A robin? A private jet? No it's Wonder Tacos!" part is a spoof of the Superman opening "Look up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Superman!" *"Stereo Shack" is most likely a spoof of the electronics store Radio Shack. *Jonesy's job: employee at Soda Hop. *Reason for firing: fired ten minutes later for hitting on the hostess, who turned out to be the boss's daughter. *Nikki is getting a job so she has money to travel. *It is revealed that this show takes place in Canada, because the $50 bill that Caitlin hands to Jen is red, the color of the Canadian $50 bill. *Caitlin had to get a job to pay off her credit card. *It's ironic that Jen mentioned she should of hired that "weird goth chick" since her voice actor is also Gwen from Total Drama, who is a goth herself and referred to as "weird goth girl" by Heather. *There are 936 stores in the Galleria Mall according to Jude. *Recurring/minor character premieres: **Tricia Holmes **Stuart Goldsteen **Smiling Shopper Girl **Red Blazer Girl **Jason and Joanie **Yummy Mummy **Stanley **Julie *This title is a spoof of the saying "Take this job and shove it." Category:6teen Episodes Category:Season Premieres